Future in Forks
by shhh.letsread
Summary: I was finally leaving this hell. Maybe now I could find her. I only hope he will be willing to help me. It's time to make. Future for myself. A Future in Forks.


Future in Forks

This story is going to be rated M. It won't be for anyone under 18, but I can't stop the people that read it anyway. There will be dark themes in this story. Drug use, under age drinking, and self harm are in this story. It's not going to be the usual happy story. So if you know your not supposed to be reading and you are, please refrain from snarky comments.

Disclaimer: the characters you recognize in this story belong to S.M.. There will be some original characters in this story but anything recognizable belongs to S.M.. I own nothing from twilight.

}!{F}!{n}!{F}!{

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get your ass out here or we're going to miss your flight." Yelled Rene from the front yard.

Rene, that's what I called her now. The word mom never left my lips anymore and if it did it was said in sarcasm or hate.

"I'm coming already!" I said as I grabbed my iPhone from what is now my old desk.

I walked out of the room, not even bothering to look back. This was the last time I was going to be in this house if I had anything to do about it. As I walked out of the house I noticed Phil, Rene's current boyfriend, reach for my guitar case.

"Don't touch that!" I said as I rushed forward to take it out of his hands. "What the hell, I've told you before not to touch my guitar!"

"Isabella!" Said Rene in a tone that meant she was reprimanding me. As if she had a right to.

Ignoring her I carefully put my guitar in the trunk before slamming it shut. I turned to see Rene give me a steely glare before getting in the car herself. Rolling my eyes I got in the car.

I was finally getting out of this shit-hole, even if it did take me two and a half years to be able to get out. And even then I was only able to leave because it was convenient for Rene.

As we got closer to the airport I started getting slightly nervous. I hadn't seen my dad in almost three year. Sure I had talked to him but even then it was only on the main holidays or on my birthday.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Rene slapping my thigh and out of pure reaction my hand shot forward to grab her wrist, tightening my grip slightly before letting her go.

"Don't touch me." I said before pulling out my earphones. Feeling my heart race in my chest. Nearly three years and I still couldn't handle people touching me without me seeing it coming.

I thought I saw a flash of what looked like concern in her eyes but it was gone to fast for me to be sure.

"We're here." She said and started getting out of the car.

"You don't have to get off," I said quickly, "just pop open the trunk." I got off and went to the trunk to get out my guitar and my suitcase.

When I closed the trunk I noticed Rene standing outside her door. I raised an eyebrow at her as I fixed the straps of my guitar case and slung it over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked as I grabbed the handle of my suitcase, getting ready to go.

She just looked at me for a moment before shaking her head and started getting ready to get back in the car.

"Hey Rene?" I said as I started t walk away slowly.

"Yes?" She said, still standing by the open car door.

I looked at her for a moment. Her brown hair flowing slightly in the breeze and her eyes looked even more blue with the shirt she was wearing. I had to be honest, she looked better than I ever remember her being. But even under those bright eyes was a gleam of something. Something that I had seen before. I was sure this wasn't going to be the last time I saw her, but hopefully the next time I did I would be stronger and I'll be able to tell her how she made my life a living hell but for now I'm going to have to settle for some parting words.

I looked her straight in the eyes. Letting all the hate, the anger, and the pain show for the first time in two and a half years. I heard her suck in a breath but I didn't let it affect me.

"You should really start watching your weight. If you keep it up your going to look like a fat ass." I said turning around and started walking to the entrance of the airport.

I didn't bother looking back as I heard the car drive off. As I walked to the door I saw an older lady, probably in her mid fifty's, give me a glare and walk away. She most likely heard what I said but I didn't care she or anyone else that heard know nothing about my life so they had no right to judge.

}!{F}!{n}!{F}!{

The flight from Phoenix to Seattle sucked balls. Not only was I stuck sitting next to an abnoctiouse girl that not only had the most annoying voice I had ever heard but she also snored like a chainsaw.

Then there was the flight from Seattle to Port Angeles. Lucky me I didn't get stuck next to anyone as talkative as the girl from the last flight but I did get stuck with a kid who had a fear of flying, but that was better than the creepy old man that thought his seat was next me. Thankfully one of the flight attendants showed him his correct seat.

Now all I had to do was get my bags and wait for my dad.

}!{F}!{n}!{F}!{

Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment or send a PM if you have any questions.

P.s Although I appreciate comments, I will delete any that are overly rude.


End file.
